Never What it Seems to Be
by Midnight RavenSoaring Angel
Summary: Since Kai was never really paired up with anybody, I created a character for him, just for him! Isn't he so cute? A new student arrives at Kai's boarding school, but what will happen?
1. The New Transfer Student

Title: Never What it Seems to Be  
  
Author: Soaring Angel Anime: BeyBlade  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soaring Angel: This is my first BeyBlade Fanfic, so be nice! Well, not that I care anyway, so go ahead and flame if you want! Anyway, Kai is back in his private school, but he has a little surprise, while he was gone a new transfer student arrived, but this transfer student is as strange as ever! It's as if he's hiding something, and Kai's has to know what.just read it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The New Transfer Student  
  
"Hey, Kai! You're back!" Wyatt shouted as he ran to meet Kai.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back to finish the semester," Kai responded.  
  
"That's cool," Wyatt said. "You missed a lot you know, hope you're ready to catch up with the rest of us!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kai said as he begin walking to class, with always determined Wyatt hurrying to catch up.  
  
****************************** Lunchtime ********************************  
  
"It's nice that you're actually going to sit down and eat with us for a change, Kai," Wyatt said.  
  
"Yeah." Kai said as he was poking the white glob that lay in front of him," I didn't want to miss the first crunchy mashed potato ever created."  
  
As his table buddies laughed their heads off, Kai thought to himself, If it wasn't for Tyson, I wouldn't even be doing this.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Why don't you try and make some friends up there, Kai? Maybe you'd actually learn something," Tyson encouraged.  
  
The only friend I need is Dranzer, but I guess I should give it a try, that Wyatt wasn't so bad, I guess, Kai thought to himself.  
  
" Good luck, buddy," Tyson said. "See you after the semester, don't worry, it won't be that bad."  
  
* Flashback Ends *  
  
* A Flute Sound Penetrates His Silence * "What was that?" Kai demanded, standing up with a jolt.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that would be the new transfer student, Aki Tokushima, he's this rich, snotty kid. He won't eat with the rest of us, probably thinks he's too good for us, or something. His "daddy" even wrote him a pass, so that he could wear that dorky hat of his for the rest of the school year!" Isamu said as the flute began to play a quiet, yet peaceful song. "Anyway, he plays his flute on top of the school every lunchtime, to remind us how "better" he is than the rest of us."  
  
"It's so quiet, and peaceful." Kai commented, quieted by the fact that it wasn't another opponent seeking to gain his BeyBlade.  
  
"Yeah, we tried making friends with him, but it's as if he hates boys, and he's one himself, so we just figured that he's just really strange," Mashiro added.  
  
"Yeah, but so am I," Kai quietly muttered.  
  
"Everyone basically stays away from him, there's a rumor going around that he's a really skilled BeyBlader, that's just not interested in winning any championships," Wyatt said.  
  
"Did anyone try battling him yet?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kenji said. "It was really strange, his BeyBlade was so powerful, it listened to his every commands, he's really good."  
  
"Hmmm, well, that's knew.a skilled BeyBlader in this school," muttered Kai. "I definitely got to meet him." Outloud," I'm finished, I'll head back to my dorm, forgot something, I'll go alone if that's ok with the rest of you?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine, meet you in class, Kai," Wyatt said.  
  
* Top of the School *  
  
At the top of the school, Kai couldn't see Aki anywhere, but decided that he was still there because the flute was still being played, he called out, "You play well, for a skilled BeyBlader." The flute stopped.  
  
"Who told you that?" someone asked from behind Kai.  
  
Startled, Kai turned around, meeting the gaze of a raven black haired boy with striking dark hazelnut eyes wearing a navy blue cap. This guy would make all the girls go crazy at Tyson's school, Kai thought. "I just heard around," Kai answered.  
  
"Damn, kids, can't even spend a day without someone bothering them about a rumor they heard," he said, as he jumped down from a stone block he was sitting on. "You're Kai, aren't you? Well, pleased to meet you, but I have to get going."  
  
"Wait, I challenge you to a BeyBlade battle!" Kai shouted.  
  
"I told you, it was just a rumor, I don't have a BeyBlade," he said as he made his way to the stair door, keeping his back turned to Kai.  
  
"I know for a fact you do, Aki Tokushima," challenged Kai.  
  
Aki turned around, smirking," Just because you know my name doesn't mean I'll battle you."  
  
"So, you admit you do battle," Kai asked.  
  
"I never said I did, if you still want to battle, meet me here, tomorrow, at 3:00 PM, we'll settle this," Aki said as he turned around and left.  
  
There is something strange about him, and it's not the fact that his eyelashes are too long, it makes him look like a girl.for some reason., Kai thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soaring Angel: So, what did you think? I know Kai is a bit OOC, but I can't help it, so sue me, for all the good it would do. And yes, I know it's short, but hey, I can never write long chapters.I'll try and get the next chapter uploaded quick, it won't take to long.Isn't Kai so cute?  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. Battle of the Beybladers

Soaring Angel: Here's chapter 2, but I'm afraid it's too short too, oh well, who cares anyway?! Aki's bitbeast is called Dridzel. I'm not very good at describing action scenes, Midnight Raven is much better, but deal with my amateur skills for now, okay? Thanks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Battle of the Bitbeasts!  
  
At the appointed time, Kai went to meet Aki, bringing along Wyatt, who had begged to come, unbeknownst to the rest of the gang at school.  
  
"Hey, Aki! Where are you?" Kai called out as he vainly searched for Aki, spotting him at last near a battle station.  
  
"I see you brought a witness, to demise your defeat even further! How amusing," Aki noted, glancing at Wyatt. Turning back to Kai, he said," If I win, you agree to leave me alone."  
  
"Whatever, quit you're yapping, and let's Beyblade!" Kai said.  
  
"As you wish," Aki said. Releasing his Beyblade he said," Go Dridzel!"  
  
Also releasing his Beyblade, Kai shouted," Go Dranzer!"  
  
The two Beyblades swarm into life as they cascaded against each other, desperate to knock the other out of the ring.  
  
"Go Kai!" Rooted Wyatt.  
  
Kai and Aki ignored him as they began to shout orders to their Bitbeasts.  
  
"Attack him, Dranzer!" Kai shouted.  
  
Aki sneered at Kai and ordered," Knock him out of the ring, Dridzel!"  
  
As Dranzer lunged forward to attack, Dridzel suddenly dodged his attack by jumping in the air, still spinning the whole time. Kai was amazed; Dridzel suddenly rushed down, posing as a missile, aimed straight for Dranzer!  
  
"Get out of the way, Dranzer!" Kai cried out.  
  
As Dridzel slammed down, onto the arena, Dranzer leaped to the side, centimeters away from receiving contact with Dridzel! Suddenly, both Bitbeasts attacked each other, and the force of the attacks knocked both of the Beyblades out of the ring! It was a tie.  
  
Aki, Kai, and Wyatt stood there, amazed and baffled at what had happened. Snapping out of his trance, Aki stooped down to pick up his Beyblade.  
  
"It was a tie, this was my first tie," Aki quietly said.  
  
" What do we do now?" Kai asked as he picked up his Beyblade.  
  
"Nothing, it was a tie, nobody won, and nobody loss," Aki said as he began to walk towards the staircase. "I'm going back to my room."  
  
Before Kai or Wyatt could say anything, he was gone.  
  
"Woah! That battle was intense!" Wyatt shouted.  
  
"Let's go back to our rooms," Kai said quietly. "I need to think."  
  
"Sure Kai, whatever you say," Wyatt said as he followed Kai down the steps.  
  
***************************** Back in Kai's Room *************************  
  
How in the world could he be so good? I thought Tyson, Max, Ray, and I had already beaten all the good Beybladers out there. How come we have never heard of him before? I need to tell the gang this, but then, they'll just probably tell me to find out more about him, yeah, I shouldn't bother them, they're probably busy. Kai thought.  
  
* Meanwhile, Back at Tyson's House *  
  
"I'm so bored, I wish there was something good to do," Tyson complained to Kenny.  
  
"Well, you could ask Hillary out on a date, you know," Kenny suggested.  
  
"What?! No way, am I going to ask that snotty, annoying, pain in the kiester out!" Protested Tyson.  
  
"Ok, ok, it was just a suggestion, no need to get mad," Kenny said.  
  
"Who's mad? Do I look mad to you?" Tyson threatened.  
  
"What are you guys yelling about?" Hillary asked as she stepped in the room.  
  
"Yelling? I wasn't yelling! I was just calmly laying here, minding my own business, when this baby over here, "suggests" the most stupidest idea I ever heard!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Baby?! Who's the baby?!" Kenny cried out.  
  
"Well, who else?!" Tyson shouted back.  
  
And, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
* Back to Kai's Room *  
  
Yeah, they're probably busy. I think I'll just take a walk. Kai thought as he left his dorm cell and went outside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soaring Angel: Well, what do you think so far? I think I may have overdone Tyson's argument a little bit, but if you're wondering how it turned out, Tyson and Kenny made up, blamed it on the heat and boredom, and poor Hillary never found out what the argument was about. The next chapter probably won't come until a long time, cause school is starting tomorrow, and I'm going to be super busy! Plus, my birthday is coming up in 4 days, August 28th, then, I'll officially be 13! Hurray! 


End file.
